The objective of this contract is to establish a respository of high quality and standardized biological and chemical reagents to be used as standards for experimental protocols developed by investigators performing AIDS research. The contractor will acquire, analyze, store and distribute various cells, viruses, proteins, chemicals and drugs that could be used for AIDS research.